


where/when are they?

by Hannelovesmdzs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, I hate tagging, M/M, Mystery, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), inspired by over the garden wall cus im obsessed, so there kinda in the unknown i guess, their lost in the forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannelovesmdzs/pseuds/Hannelovesmdzs
Summary: After a big fight between the younger(Jisung,Chenle,Jaemin,Haechan,Jeno,Renjun)and the older (Mark,Lucas,Jungwoo,Winwin,Dongyoung,Yuta,Johnny,Taeyong and Taeil) ones of the friend group the younger ones run away followed by lucas and mark in the mysterious forest.where they soon realize HOW mysterious it really is.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok big disclaimer:this is my first story,my english really isn't perfect and i have no idea how this story is gonna turn out. I just really wanted to write about markhyuck and i was first just gonna do a cheesy high school story about them and maybe some internalized homophobia but then i thought "this has been done so many times". I knew i wanted to do a fantasy story but in no way can i just make up a whole fantasy world so i began to think 'harry potter?'naahh has been done many times 'LOTR?' interesting but WAYY TO BIG. But when i was thinking about about Lord Of The Rings i thought of Elijah Wood and then it hit me 'OVER THE GARDEN WALL'(Elijah voices the main charecter in the cartoon)and i had this big creative wave come over me so dont roast me to bad and enjoy.ps: i word it very weirdly like the older ones and the younger ones idk either man im asleep during my actual English class.

_How they met:_

It all began with Dongyoung and Taeyong who have been glued to the hip since they where born. Then one day while playing soccer they met a tall boy who could barely speak korean in kindergarten along with a little boy who to their surprise is older then all of them. From then on their friend group just got bigger. In primary school they saw a boy with a cute accent violently hugging a boy whose face was stone cold and seemed uninteresting. Later they found out their names where Yuta and Sicheng. One day Johnny saw that new people where moving into the house next to his. When Johnny's mom told him they came from Canada he was ecstatic to have a other english speaking kid in their neighbourhood. when he met the shy akward kid he promised himself he was gonna protect this kid with his life. When Taeyong and the rest of the older guys where in middle school mark introduced them to his new friends in primary school:Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jeno. Since they where the friends of Mark Johnny immediatly accepts all of them, Taeyong's instantly in love with them, Dongyoung is already protective over Jeno, Yuta feels like he has to be the cool older brother, Taeil feels old and Sicheng although a little uncomfortable with more (younger) people joining their friend group he still tries to be nice to them and eventually opens up to them. A little after that the friends in primary saw two boys on the playground seemingly in their first years,one of the boys held a korean lesson book and the other tried to help him.The friends go to the kids and when they realised the boy who was struggling with korean was chinese they asked sicheng if he could help him. Sicheng was happy he met a other chinese person so both Chenle and Jisung where immidiatly accepted.In marks last year he befriended Lucas, a giant dorky kid who just moved here from China with his younger cousin Renjun.When Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck met Renjun they all squished his cheeks because he was just that adorable and suddenly renjun went from having only his cousin to now having six more friend PLUS their seniors. All the while this happens the seniors saw a very shy boy eat alone so they decided to befriend him. To all their surprises the very shy kid turned out to be a hyper energetic kid who cant stop talking (all of them new that he was gonna fit in great). And so it felt that their huge ass group was finnaly complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is kinda a mess but trust me this is just to built up the story of how they met. It was kinda difficult to make up all the ways of how they meet cus of the age gap but i tried to keep it as close to their real age gaps but for the sake of the story (and my own sanity) Taeil is in the same year as Taeyong, Johnny and Yuta. so just stay with me cus i have alot of okay ideas of how i want to make this story. okaayyyy thats all i know this wasnt very good but it was necessary.But like also dont get your hopes up


	2. into the unknown

_ mid-december :  _

It was known to everybody in the neiborghood that the big friend group was after all this times still as close as ever if not closer.

Sure with the older ones close to graduating high school and Mark and Lucas almost graduating middle school they started to make their own little groups within them. Taeyong, Johnny and Dongyoung felt the most like everyones parents. Yuta and Sicheng where the hyungs where the younger ones looked up to, Jungwoo, Mark and Lucas just being best bros (with lucas also being one of the only one to not tease the shit out of Mark and Jungwoo taking every oppertunity to show love to them both), the quadruplets out of hell just making the lives of their hyungs a little more ~~miserable~~ interesting and then the maknaes on top who know they can get away with almost everything because their hyungs love them to much. They all have their own thing but at the end of the day the older brothers couldn't ask for more loveble younger brothers and vice versa. But that doesnt mean dont encounter some little bumps on the road.

Donghyuck doesn't remember when he started to realise that maybe he liked mark in a more romantic way. They have been friends since Mark asked asked why he was crying and Donghyuck's only response was:'why the hell do you talk so funny' the only thing he recalls after that is them both laughing very hard and his heart fluttering when he saw the way Mark laughed so hard and sweet.

Donghyuck feels stupid because of it. Renjun makes fun of him all the time and he always has the urge to make fun of the fact that he is in love with BOTH Jaemin and Jeno eventhough they're already dating each other but even he isn't that cruel. He knows how sensitive Renjun is about the topic of them two and every time Jaemin and Jeno are being VERY flirty donghyuck can see the pain in his eyes, the longing that he wants to be a part of it. Renjun joined the friend group a little later than his same age friends so he always felt a little insecure about it. So when his crushes anounced that their dating he feels happy for them but he still wished to be a part with it. So Renjun and Donghyuck grow closer than ever because of their stupid crushes.

The other thing is also that Mark is graduating middle school over a few months which he doesnt look forward to. When Mark graduated primary school Donghyuck cried in Renjuns lap for hours (He complains that he's acting like a baby but he still kept comforting Donghyuck). Since Mark and Donghyuck live quite close (not as close as Johnny and Mark but they still don’t need to ride their bikes to their house) they probably have the most sleep-overs but for a while it has always been:'Lucas just send me the funniest video','Jungwoo is so sweet like tf he is older but he stills shows more respect then all of you',I'm so exited to go to high school Johnny hyung said i will do great' and Donghyuck always says stuff like 'Wow youre really exited to get away from us' but because Donghyuck's always teases him Mark always jokes about how he will definitely not miss them and he is gonnna be happy when he is finaly with the older hyungs.Donghyuck knows he is just joking but it still hurts and one time he explodes.

'WELL GOD DAMNIT IF YOU HATE BEING WITH LITTLE KIDS LIKE US YOU CAN STAY HERE WHILE WE ARE GOING IN THERE' its winter break and all the boys where hanging out at Chenle's house when they where talking about the weird mysteryious forest at the back of Chenle's house 'Yo theres definitely a cult or something like that in their' says jeno making jaemin screech (Donghyuck notices the way Renjun's smile drops but decide not to make a deal about it) The forest was known in the neiborghood to be haunted, they used to play there alot but they never got deep into it for safety. 'Dont be ridiculous' Mark says to Jeno making him frown. Donghyuck starts to feel irritated. 'no but really you never know' Johnny exclaims.'once i tried to go deeper and i saw a very pretty boy just walking there in weird clothes' 'Ya sure it wasnt just your hormones going wild' comments Yuta and the the air is filled with laughter. Suddenly Donghyuck has an idea 'How about we just go very deep in the forest to see what we find' The youngest where all cheering the idea on but the hyungs (including Mark) weren't sure 'Idk hyuck i mean where not kids anymore so who would even believe that their is something their. We just would waste our time' Donghyuck once again gets irritated and blurts out 'Wow _hyung_ you really did get boring. Always like _look at_ _me im so mature i dont have time to do fun stuff with my younger friends_ ' now its mark’s time to get iritated 'Hyuck why are you being so dramatic again!,you always are this way its annoying!' Donghyuck ignores the deep heartache with those words and just turns to anger ' WHAT?! AM I DRAMATIC??!!' he turns to his hyungs who are just akwardly avoiding eye contact. Jungwoo is the first to speak:'Well its just youre kinda sensitive' the other hyungs are just slowly nodding. Donghyuck wants to argue back but Renjun beat him to it'OH WOW LOOK AT YOU ALL ONLY A FEW YEARS OLDER BUT YOU STILL LOOK DOWN ON US' Renjun yells yuta throws back'WTF WE NEVER SAID THAT BUT COULD YOU BLAME US IF YOU ALL ACT LIKE THIS' then Jeno takes his turn 'WELL SORRY WE DONT WANT TO HANG OUT WITH GRANDPA'S EVEN YOU MARK YOURE ACTING LIKE YOURE BETTER THAN US BUT GUESS WHAT YOURE STILL IN MIDDLE SCHOOL' jaemin tries to calm his boyfriend down but without succes 'WELL FUCK YOU JENO I THOUGHT YOU WHERE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE BUT I GUESS YOUR JUST AS CHILDISH AS THE REST, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SINCE YOU STILL THINK THERE'S SOMETHING IN THAT STUPID FOREST' taeyong and donyoung try to calm everyone down but then Donghyuck screams.'WELL GOD DAMNIT IF YOU HATE BEING WITH LITTLE KIDS LIKE US YOU CAN STAY HERE WHILE WE ARE GOING IN THERE' with that Jisung,Chenle,Jaemin,Donghyuck,Jeno and Renjun leave to go into that godamn strange forest. Taeyong demands that Lucas and Mark follow them so they don't get lost and with much annoyance Mark follows Lucas whose already a meter ahead of him.

What taeyong,mark,Lucas and the rest don't know is that they would get so lost .....into the unkown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now the story begins honestly its still very messy but just expect that for the rest of the story.Now is gonna start the fun stuff but it's 00:52 so im not gonna start now so yeah does this suck? kinda but yk what i find it okay idk how much i can update this since im still going to school BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST ok thats al byee (also watch over the garden wall if you haven't yet) ps:I wrote this at 00:30 so there were a lot of spelling mistakes but I think I corrected them all but there’s probably still a lot cus again English isn’t my first language soooooo........


End file.
